


His Perfect Family

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Wanted to write some fluffiness with Vergil as a dad





	His Perfect Family

Vergil was still getting used to the idea of being Nero’s father when you told him you were pregnant. To say the news shocked him was a bit of an understatement. It took all he had not to use the Yamato and run off to the underworld. But he fought that instinct. He fought it for you and for the child you bore. However, those instincts to flee faded completely the moment he held his and your daughter for the first time. From that moment on, Vergil devoted his life to that little girl.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew!” Vergil turned to see his and your daughter tugging at his coat. Her long white hair was in pigtails. Her bright silver eyes focused solely on him. In her free hand was a drawing of himself, you, and your daughter.

“My goodness, you are quite the artist, Angel.” Vergil said with a warm smile as he knelt down to see the drawing better.

“You really like it?” She asked. Vergil gently picked her up into his arms as he stood up.

“Of course I do. Let’s go hang it up on the fridge, hmm? That way Mommy can see it too.” Vergil replied and her face lit up with a large smile. Your smile. Seeing that smile on her face warmed his heart. A feeling he never thought he would ever experience. That night, he tucked her into bed as you watched, smiling from the doorway.

“Good night, Angel.” Vergil whispered and kissed her forehead. The little girl smiled and yawned.

“Night, Daddy. Night, Mommy. Love you both.” She said sleepily.

“We love you, too.” Vergil replied softly. He got up and went to your side, both of you moving to close the door. After you and Vergil went to bed, Vergil held you close, wondering how his life became so perfect. Vergil didn’t know how long he slept, but a soft noise at the entrance to your bedroom awoke him. His instincts flared and he sat up, his fingers curled around Yamato.

“Mommy? Daddy?” Came the sniffling, terrified voice of your daughter. Millions of scenarios rushed through Vergil’s head all of them involving an intruder that was holding your daughter hostage. The thoughts made him grip the Yamato tighter.

“What is it, Angel?” Vergil asked, his body tense, ready to slice anyone who would dare to lay a finger on his child.

“I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?” Came her reply making Vergil instantly relax. Just a nightmare. She was safe. He released his death grip on the sword before checking on you. In your exhaustion, you hadn’t even stirred. You still slept soundly beside him. Everyone was alright.

“Daddy?” Came the voice of your daughter, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, Angel, you can sleep with us.” Vergil replied, moving to make room for her. Quickly, she climbed into the bed, curling up under the covers between you and him. Vergil put a protective arm around you both, gently kissing the top of her head.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“Can you tell me a story? I’m still scared.” Vergil thought fast to all the books he had ever read as a child before settling on “The Tortoise and the Hare”. As he told the story, he felt his and your daughter relaxing and by the time the story was finished, she was fast asleep. Vergil stayed awake a few more minutes watching over his family. The family he had wanted for so long. The family he never thought he would ever have.

The family you gave him and made him the happiest man alive.


End file.
